


Te haïr jusqu'à t'aimer

by LoupSpell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSpell/pseuds/LoupSpell
Summary: Quelques OS indépendants écrit à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin.Harry arrive à percer la carapace de Draco et cela pour leur plus grand plaisir.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4





	1. La persévérance de Harry et l'amour de Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> NDA : Hello ! Voici un petit recueil pour la Saint-Valentin qui auparavant été unique posté sur ffnet. Je commence tout juste à ramener mes écrits ici, c'est pour cela que je les publie que maintenant.  
> Ce recueil a été écrit sur le même principe que les challenges d'écritures d'Octobre. 
> 
> 8 février : Invitation / Rendez-vous
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou ! <3  
> Bonne lecture !

Draco était stressé, chose assez rare pour lui, lui qui était toujours maître de lui-même et contrôlant toute sa vie. Mais Harry été entré dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il l’avait chamboulé mais il se sentait mieux depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble. 

Au début, il avait vivement repoussé les tentatives de rapprochements du Golden boy. Il y avait encore trop d’animosité en lui. Il n’avait pas compris comment le brun avait fait pour oublier leurs années de bagarres, de haine mutuelle et surtout qu’ils faisaient chacun parti d’un camp opposé. 

Mais le brun avait continué à lui dire bonjour lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou à être aimable avec lui en cours. Après quatre mois de ce petit manège, le blond avait fini par avoir une discussion avec le rouge et or. La discussion avait été longue et éprouvante pour les deux, mais ils en étaient ressortis plus sereins. Ils avaient petit à petit passé un peu plus de temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître et développant une réelle complicité au fil des mois. Mais Draco avait commencé à remarquer certains regards, gestes ou remarques que faisait Harry. Il avait fait l'autruche au début, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas se pencher sur la question. Harry devait être un simple ami et pas quelque chose d'autre. Il était censé donner un héritier, comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu envisager une histoire entre eux ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. C'est son ami Blaise qui lui ouvrit les yeux et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de donner un héritier. Il avait alors regardé plus attentivement le gryffondor et il ne pouvait nier qu'il lui plaisait. Il prit pleinement conscience de ces sentiments vers la fin de l'année scolaire où il avait senti un étrange sentiment en voyant un autre élève draguer ouvertement le brun. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était et avait continué sa route. Ils avaient continué de se voir comme de simples amis. Le blond ne voulant rien tenter parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ses sentiments lui étaient retournés, après tout il n’était peut-être qu'une passade pour le héros du monde sorcier. De plus, il savait que celui-ci comptait voyager une fois ses ASPICS obtenus, c'était trop tard. 

Durant l'absence du brun, ils avaient échangé régulièrement des lettres, mais les courriers s'étaient taris après plusieurs mois. 

Cela faisait un an et demi que Harry était parti en voyage et il n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis quatre mois. Draco fut donc surpris de croiser le brun devant le bureau de la directrice du département de la justice magique, qui n'était autre que Hermione Granger. Ils se saluèrent et n'échangèrent aucun mot, rendant l'atmosphère un peu pesante. La directrice finit par sortir de son bureau et échangea quelques mots avec son meilleur ami avant de le faire entrer. Le blond se leva et regarda Harry s'en aller avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par la brunette.

Il passa le reste de la journée dans un état second, guettant une missive de son beau brun. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et c'est le moral dans les chaussettes qu'il rentra chez lui, le soir même. Alors qu'il allait monter les marches de son perron, il vit qu'une personne s'y était assise. Alors qu'il allait vertement s'adresser à la personne, celle-ci releva la tête. C'était Harry. Ces mots moururent dans sa gorge et il passa à côté de lui pour débrouiller la porte et le faire entrer. 

Ils discutèrent beaucoup cette nuit-là. Ils avaient plus d'un an à rattraper après tout. Harry finit par rentrer chez lui à l'aube en se promettant qu'ils se retrouveraient pour boire un café ce week-end. Un sourire un peu niais avait pris place sur le visage du blond le reste de la semaine. 

Le week-end arriva enfin et ils n'eurent pas le courage de se quitter après avoir passé leur après-midi ensemble. Draco était resté dormir chez le brun et ils passèrent la journée du dimanche emmitouflé dans un plaid face à la cheminée, c'était comme si les mois de séparation n'avaient jamais existé. Mais aucun des deux n'avait osé demander s'ils avaient respectivement quelqu'un dans leur vie.

Le jeune Malfoy partit travailler le lundi matin et une sorte de routine s'installa entre eux. Ils se retrouvaient le week-end et passaient deux jours merveilleux. Mais ils n'étaient pas en couple, c'était ce qu'ils disaient à chaque fois qu'un de leurs amis leur faisait une réflexion sur la situation. 

Finalement, c'est Harry qui fit le premier pas, encore une fois. Il l'avait embrassé avant qu'ils ne se quittent le lundi matin et Draco avait été encore plus ailleurs que d'habitude, si bien que son supérieur lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Ce baiser était arrivé il y a quelques semaines, ce qui nous amena à la situation actuelle. Draco se regardant pour la énième fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ils allaient avoir leur premier vrai rendez-vous, à quelques jours de la fête des amoureux en plus. Il épousseta une dernière fois son pantalon et descendit dans le couloir de l'entrée récupérer son trench et une écharpe.

Une fois prêt, il verrouilla son appartement et se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur, où il devait retrouver son amour. Il le repéra facilement une fois le pas de la porte passé, un amas de sorciers s’était agglutiné devant lui. Il lui fit un signe et le brun se dépêtra tant bien que mal de toute cette foule, le faisant bien rire. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'entraîner vers la zone de transplanage. Il se laissa faire, attendant impatiemment d’arriver sur le lieu réel de leur rendez-vous. Il ouvrit les yeux qu’il avait fermé pendant le voyage, pour savourer le corps chaud du brun. Ils étaient au bord de la mer, dans une petite crique éloignée du monde à l'abri du vent. Le brun avait tout prévu, une nappe, un sac de pique-nique, quelques coussins et un plaid. 

Ils discutèrent une partie de l’après-midi et le reste du temps ils échangèrent quelques baisers et câlins face à ce paysage magnifique.


	2. Bal masqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco s'ennuie lors de ce bal masqué mais la présence d'un certain brun rendra sa soirée beaucoup plus palpitante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> NDA : Hello ! Voilà la suite du recueil écrit pour la Saint-Valentin très en retard. 
> 
> 13 février : Main dans la main / Ensemble
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !  
> Bonne lecture :)

Draco souffla pour la énième fois de la soirée. Qu’est ce qu’il lui avait pris d’accepter cette stupide invitation pour un bal masqué ? Sérieusement ? Le Ministère n’avait rien de mieux à faire que d’organiser un p*** de bal. En fait, il n’avait pas réellement accepté l’invitation, le chef du département de recherches et de potions avait accepté au nom de toute son équipe. Donc, il n’avait pas eu le choix que d’y aller. Surtout que tous ses autres collègues y étaient… 

Heureusement que le loup qu’il portait lui couvrait une bonne partie du visage sinon il était sûr que de nombreuses groupies seraient venues le voir. Mis à part ses cheveux blonds, il n’était pas facilement reconnaissable. Il prit une coupe de champagne et quelques amuses bouches posées sur le buffet avant de se trouver une table un peu isolée. Il observa les différents couples danser sur la piste de danse. Qu’est ce qu’il pouvait détester ce genre de soirée. Il aurait préféré être dans son salon, un verre de Brandy à la main, profitant du calme qui y régnait avec l’homme qu’il aimait. Mais c’était impossible. Il était désespérément seul. Il soupira avant de reprendre une gorgée de champagne. 

\- Vous dansez ? demanda une petite voix. 

Il releva la tête et regarda la femme qui avait osé le sortir de ses pensées. Elle était grande, brune et avait un joli visage d’après ce qu’il pouvait voir mais bon il ne jouait pas sur ce bord là. 

\- En général, ce sont les hommes qui invitent les femmes à danser, dit-il avec son flegme naturel. 

\- Nous ne sommes plus au 18ème siècle, une femme peut prendre les devants.

\- Ravi de l’apprendre, répondit-il un brin ironique avant de détourner la tête sur le reste de la salle. 

Voyant qu’elle n’avait toujours pas bougé, il demanda : 

\- Qu’attendez-vous ? 

\- Que vous m’invitiez. 

\- Oh parce que je devrais vous inviter ? Pourquoi donc ? Vous ne m'intéressez pas. 

La jeune femme rougit de colère avant de partir d’un pas rageur vers le buffet. 

\- Bon vent, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Je te pensais plus gentleman que ça, déclara une voix grave. 

\- Potter, toujours là pour m'enquiquiner à ce que je vois. Puisque la façon dont je l’ai congédié te déplaît tant que ça, va donc la réconforter après tout tu es le sauveur, rétorqua-t-il en détaillant le brun vêtu d’un beau costume vert bouteille et d’un loup noir et doré. 

\- Humm, non pas mon style, déclara le brun avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui. 

\- Voilà qu’il s'assoit à ma table, maintenant, marmonna le blond. 

L’ex Gryffondor ne releva pas et sirota son verre tout en observant la foule en face de lui. Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées lorsque le blond grimaça en voyant arriver vers eux la Weaslette. 

\- Je crois que la Weaslette est venue te chercher. Tu devrais la rejoindre avant qu’elle atteigne la table. 

Il entendit le brun souffler de dépit et la voyant arriver comme une furie. 

\- Draco, aide-moi. 

\- Oh c’est Draco maintenant ? Ne m’entraîne pas dans vos histoires, veux-tu ? 

\- Aurais-tu peur ? 

\- De toi ? Non mais elle est connue pour avoir un chauve-furie redoutable.

Harry ricana avant d’ajouter : 

\- Pour l’avoir déjà goûté, je confirme. 

La rousse était maintenant juste devant leur table. 

\- Harry James Potter ! J’espère que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir planté mon amie à peine arrivés au bal. 

\- Eh bien… Euh, bafouilla-t-il en regardant partout ailleurs. 

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais. Alors tu vas me ramener tes fesses et t’excuser auprès d’elle, décréta Ginny. 

Alors que le blond se tournait vers lui pour le saluer, la rousse remarqua enfin sa présence. 

\- Salut, Malfoy. 

Elle regarda Harry puis revint sur lui. Elle refit le même cinéma plusieurs fois avant de sourire. 

\- Oh je comprends mieux. Reste ici Harry chou. Je m’occupe de Maria. 

Harry se rassit rouge de gêne. 

\- Tu as compris ce qu’il vient de se passer ? questionna le blond. 

\- Laisse tomber, c’est Ginny, répondit-il évasif. 

Chacun repartit dans ses pensées, appréciant que l’autre ne parle pas. Mais le brun finit par se tortiller sur sa chaise et à regarder de temps en temps Draco. 

\- Crache le morceau Potter. C'est agaçant de te voir te trémousser sur ta chaise. 

Celui-ci se leva et vint se poster devant lui, lui cachant la piste de danse. 

\- M’accorderais-tu cette danse ? questionna-t-il en lui tendant la main. 

Draco écarquilla des yeux, stupéfait par la question. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son Harry lui propose de danser ensemble et encore moins en public. Il avait dû mettre trop de temps à répondre car le brun avait ramené sa main le long de son corps et faisait une tête de chien battu. 

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en se levant et en entraînant le brun surpris sur la piste de danse. 

Harry posa une main sur l’épaule de l’autre tandis que son autre main attrapait celle du blond. Ils tournoyèrent sur la piste de danse comme deux danseurs professionnels. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose. Lui qui n’avait jamais été doué de ses deux pieds, avec Draco il arrivait à danser merveilleusement bien. Les autres couples, biens qu’ils furent stupéfaits au début, les réjoignirent bien vite. 

Une danse se transforma vite en une deuxième où ils durent se rapprocher pour leur plus grand désespoir. Draco attira le brun à lui. Heureux de sentir le corps de l’autre contre le sien. Harry posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, humant le doux parfum du blond. Les slows s’enchaînèrent, si bien que chacun pouvait sentir le léger renflement dans le pantalon de l’autre. 

Le brun se pressa un peu plus contre lui et fit un léger mouvement de friction, arrachant un infime gémissement de la part de son cavalier. 

\- Si tu continues comme ça, je ne me retiendrai pas, chuchota Draco. 

\- Je n’attends que ça, taquina Harry. 

Le blond grogna avant de ravir les lèvres de son futur amant. Ils se détachèrent quelques secondes plus tard et Harry les entraîna vers la sortie. Ils transplanèrent chez Draco, main dans la main. C’était une belle histoire qui venait de naître en ce jour de bal masqué, tous deux le savaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu !  
> Bises

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu !   
> Bises


End file.
